ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MilkyThief/Doram Lasagna Island Guide
Originally posted on the WarpPortal Forums on 2017 February 16. Oh boy, here we go.... Step 1: Start off by talking to Vigilante Ajegna. He tells us we need to find Vigilante Aglio. Aglio asks us to kill 3 Eggring. After killing the 3 Eggrings, he gives us one Apple Juice and asks us to drink it. After drinking the Apple Juice, Aglio gives us: New weapon in hand, he asks us to kill Eggrings and recover one Delivery Box. After giving up the box to Aglio, he sends us on our way into town! Sidequests: On our way to town, we run into Well -Known Trouble Maker. He asks us to kill 3 Leaf Lunatics and 2 Grass Fabres in 10 min. Completing this quest awards 180 Base and Job Exp. Further up the road, we encounter Sloth. He needs our help picking Red Grass. He needs 2 Red Herbs and to hunt 3 Red Grass. Turning these into Sloth gets us Base and Job Exp as well as 20 Delicious Anchovy, 10 Novice Fly Wings, and 10 Novice Butterfly wings. Step 2: In town we meet the Tool Merchant. Taking to him gets us: 10 Free Ticket for Kafra Storage, 5 combination Kits, and a White Shirt 1. After giving us our new gifts, we need to go see Haru the Healer. She notices our combination kit and asks us to bring her 1 Red Herb. After bringing her the item, talk to her about Medical Botany. She will award us with Base and Job Exp. Next, we need to use our new knowledge and make a Novice potion by using one Combination Kit. After making the Novice Potion, Aglio appears north of Haru. Aglio needs us to go meet his leader in the town square. Step 3: After following the Navigation, we run into the Vigilantes guide. Ask him about the leader. He will tell us where to go. Following the arrows into the town square runs us into Chief Peperoncino. The Chief directs us to Vigilantes Olio. Olio fills us in on the background of Lasagna and gives us some new shoes and exp. He wants us to join the Vigilantes. To join, we need to talk to the Chief. He decides if we can pass his test we can get in. Step 4: Talking to the Chief warps you away to a small room with the Chief and a Basilisk Prisoner. Our mission to join is make the Basilisk talk, to do so we need to go out in the forest and gather 5 Hard Thorn Vines. You are warped to the town square to start your hunt. Head down to the bottom right corner and out into the forest on the right. After gathering our 5 Thorny Vines go back to the town center and talk to the Chief to get warped back into the room with the basilisk. After warping back into the room, talk to Jindou to turn the branches into a whip. Use the flute on the basilisk until he talks. He can't handle the phat beats. After making him talk, we get our reward. We can choose between: Step 5: After making the basilisk talk, talk to the chief. We passed the first test, and need to go meet the next proctor for the second part. We need to find Tali in the north west of the village. Tali has us teaching Roda Frogs a lesson, we need to hunt Roda Frogs and get 2 Luxurious Cloths. After killing the Roda Frogs and gathering the Cloth, Tali is going to make us some official Vigilantes clothing. It takes time, so we need to go back to the chief to will time. Step 6: The Chief is pleased that we were able to beat Tali's quest, so he awards us with a boarding pass. Boarding Pass in hand, it is time to talk to the Boarding Attendant. He instructs us to head north. Eggling gives us a Kahlunac and sends us on our way. Step 7: We find ourselfs on board a boat, and we need to talk to Purser. Purser tells us to talk to the captain, go back up the stairs and into the portal in the middle. Now we need to meet the recorder. Go back into the main room, and go up the long hallway. Take the portal on the first right. After talking to Recorder, go back into the hallway and continue up to the very top portal. Here, we meet the Sous Chef, after a brief chat with him, go back to Purser in the main hallway. Then go back to the Chef. After listening to him rant, talk to him and tell him you are here to learn to cook. After learning too Cook, talk to Purser again, then report back to the first officer, Stello. He gives us 20 Novice Flywings and some Base and Job Exp. Now head out of the ship via the portal you came in at the top of the stairs. Step 8: We passed the training on the boat, so now it is time to put our abilities to the test. Head down to meet Vigilantes to get your instructions on how to deal with Dragon. We need to head over to his cave and see what is up. Sidequests: Gather 3 Basilac Clams. These drop from Basilisks, you can find them one map east of Lasagna. Turning the 3 Clams in gets you: 10 Tasty Anchovies and 450 Base and Job Exp. Fisher is sick of the Desert Wolfs stealing all the Fish. He wants us to kill 10 Baby Desert Wolfs. Killing 10 Wolfs gets you 600 Base EXP and 1200 Job Exp. After arriving at the Dragons Lair, we must venture in to see what is going on. So we venture through he dungeon to the end where we meet the Vigilantes member, he helps us into a deeper layer of the cave. On this floor, we need to make our way to the center. The cave is full of Scout Basilisks, they are weak on their own, but they can mob you and use Fury. So we make our way to the middle of the cave and here we meet the dragon... After learning more about our "Dragon" friend, we decide to help him by killing 20 Basilisk Scouts. After killing 20 Basilisks, our friend the Dragon is going to go to sleep. Adios. Make your way out of the cave and back to Stello, and you get: Special thanks to Tina and Lu for helping in this quest, couldn't have got through it without you guys. Doram Lasagna Island Guide